venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Pirate Captain
The Pirate Captain is a minor recurring character on The Venture Bros. He was originally part of a "pirate crew" who were stuck in the Sargasso Sea in the Bermuda Triangle and plundered ships for their loot, but he and his crew encountered the Venture family and were able to return to shore on the X-2 after Brock burned their pirate ship and killed one of their crew. Once back on land, the captain and his crew soon were employed by Jonas Venture, Jr. After JJ's death, The Pirate Captain was employed by JJ’s brother, Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture. Character History The Pirate Captain was originally captain of a pirate ship that lost its ability to move, stranding them in the middle of the ocean for nearly ten years. In order to survive, the crew resorted to pretending to be ghosts and tricking other ships in to giving up their possessions. Eventually, he and his crew encountered the Venture Family while the Ventures were trying to locate the wreckage of the TVC-15, an experimental craft built by Dr. Jonas Venture. The pirates attempted to scare the family off in hopes of stealing their boat to finally escape the triangle, but, when the plan failed, the Captain instead asked Brock to give them a ride back to shore, which Brock allowed. Once back on land, the crew was employed by Jonas Venture Jr. at his base on Spider-Skull Island. The Pirate Captain became the new captain of the X-2 once it was given to JJ. The Captain became good friends with his employer, to the point where he referred to JJ as "Chairman" and was even allowed to control the right arm of the latter's giant robot Ventronic, which was used to battle the Monarch. The captain and his crew remained on Spider-Skull Island even after it was turned into a museum to commemorate the memory of the late Dr. Jonas Venture, Sr. During the grand opening, the Captain and his crew had grown tired of working as JJ's catering staff; as a result they soon revolted, but they changed their minds after seeing clip shows of Jonas Venture, Sr. and hearing JJ reveal that the whole point of the museum was to honor his late father. The touched crew grew to respect their employer and continued to work for him. During ''All This and Gargantua-2'', the Captain takes to running most of the details around the station and later tells JJ that an unidentified object was found orbiting space. When the space station is about to be destroyed, the Captain speaks with JJ for the last time asking where he was and JJ tells him he intends to stay and tells the latter he should leave and the two part on friendly terms. At Jonas' funeral, the Captain gives a touching speech about his employer before performing a song (per JJ's last wishes). In ''Hostile Makeover'', the Captain is now under the employ of Dr. Venture where he helps the latter in handling charities that JJ supported. When Rusty complains about how much time is being taken up, the Captain reminds him it was because Rusty fired the rest of the board. When the Captain leaves for another work assignment, he overhears a disguised Henchman 21 tell a disguised Monarch he stole an I.D card. Before the Captain can confront them over this he is tranquilized by the Monarch causing the Captain to relapse into his former addiction to tranquilizers. He spends most of the episode tranquilizing himself. Near end of the episode, the Captain once again encounters Henchman 21 and the Monarch in an elevator where he unsettles them with his addiction after causing the Monarch to waste all his tranquilizers. He is then knocked out by Henchman 21 with a toolbox. The two then observe that the Captain needs help before using the Captain's unconscious body on the retina scanner which they failed to unlock earlier and caused them to be trapped. In ''Maybe No Go'', it is shown that the Captain's addiction to tranquilizers has continued as the latter went to the city zoo and sneaked into the polar bear exhibit and alerted the visitors in order to have himself tranquilized. When the polar bear is just tranquilized, the Captain takes some of the bear's tranquilizers and knocks himself out. While unconscious, he is found by Brock Samson who went to retrieve him on Dr. Venture's orders as he needed help running Ventures Industries. In the form of an intervention, the Venture family place him in bedroom specifically for him and handcuff the Captain to the bed in order to beat his addiction. The Captain spends most of the episode suffering from hallucinations until he is back to his regular self. Once back to normal, the Captain proceeds to help Dr. Venture with running the company when Rusty suggests using some of his own inventions the Captain points out they would still have financial trouble. Their discussion reaches a common ground when Dean points out they can use Dr. Venture's ideas while maintaining face in the general public. In Faking Miracles, the Captain along Dr. Venture go to the company's lab with the new staff, Pete White and Master Billy Quizboy. While there they go through JJ's projects morgue in order to put something into production, but every prototype appeared to have some type of defect or drawback, so they decided to come up with their own inventions. In The Unicorn in Captivity he becomes the first known person to be successfully teleported by a teleportation device, although it remains to be seen if there are any lasting long term ill effects. Appearances Season 1 *''Ghosts of the Sargasso'' Season 2 *''Twenty Years to Midnight'' *''Guess Who's Coming to State Dinner'' Season 3 *''The Doctor Is Sin'' *''The Buddy System'' *''Tears of a Sea Cow'' *''Now Museum-Now You Don't'' *''The Lepidopterists'' Season 4 *''Handsome Ransom'' *''The Silent Partners'' Season 6 *''All This and Gargantua-2'' *''Hostile Makeover'' *''Maybe No Go'' *''Faking Miracles'' *[[Tanks for Nuthin'|''Tanks for Nuthin']] Season 7 *[[The High Cost of Loathing|''The High Cost of Loathing]] *''The Unicorn in Captivity'' Trivia *It is unknown if his real name will ever be revealed. * When Mr. Cardholder and Mr. Doe visited Spider-Skull Island in ''The Lepidopterists'' they shot the Captain with tranquilizer dart guns and for a short while he was severely addicted to tranquilizers. **This addiction resurfaced in the Season 6 episode Hostile Makeover. The Pirate Captain spends that episode and the beginning of the next episode, ''Maybe No Go'', tranquilizing himself or attempting to get tranquilized until the Ventures put a stop to it by holding an intervention. * He is revealed to be a fan of ''Degrassi: The Next Generation'' in the episode ''The Silent Partners'', and has named his boat "Manny" after the character Manuela "Manny" Santos from the show. * Following the Venture family relocation to New York in Season 6, The Pirate Captain begins dressing similarly to former Apple CEO Steve Jobs, in his signature blue jeans and black turtleneck outfit. category:Businesspeople Category:Characters Category:Ghost Pirates Category:Former Inhabitants of Spider-Skull Island category:Inhabitants of New York Category:Henchpersons Category:Male Characters Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Voiced By Christopher McCulloch Category:Current Team Venture Category:Smokers Category:Former Villains